POEMS OF SORTS
by mai-sama666
Summary: Poems of sorts. I've put descriptions beside titles so that you can skip those you don't want to read. Please read and review!!!
1. OH THE PAIN! (comedy)

OH, THE PAIN! (of hair, costume, and yare, yare...)  
  
If you ask me,   
I have sacrificed my locks for this,  
traded my tube-top for a non-flattering school uniform,  
and unfashionably paired it off with, *ugh*, rubber shoes!  
can someone verse me again,  
Why am I the girl from the Mystic Moon, the character main?  
Why was I cursed with this? Oh, the pain!  
  
If you ask me,  
the long blond hair is dead sissy,  
(it keeps going inside my mouth too, *ptoo!*)  
the armory is digging into my skin,  
and the whole darn costume feels like yards of caterpillar skin!  
can someone verse me again,  
Why do I have to be the gallant knight?  
Oh, the painful sight!  
  
If you ask me,  
hair bleach has burnt my scalp,  
I think my eyes are red even after taking out the contacts,  
and with leather, everyone else's costume has airconditioning!  
So why is everyone complaining?  
And why do I have to be diabolical adonis characteristic of vain?  
Now, say it with me...Oh, the pain!  
  
Shut up, dilly,  
our hairs have met the same torture,  
but my extensions were just meant to stick to the back of my neck,  
and I am also a red eyer,  
that is, with PURPLE eyeliner!   
and the garb around me wraps double,  
if you feel hot in that, this one is more trouble  
with an arm that is retouched each shoot...  
along with wings that are mounted to boot!  
although...  
I'm not complaining why I'm black-winged-angel-fool,  
'CAUSE MIND AMONG ALL OF YOU, I AM MOST COOL!!! 


	2. I don't get you!!! (comedy)

Author's note: This poem is read left column first, then right. The dashes are there for ease of re-reading, as I presume most people will re-read this poem. = )   
  
PAGE 2: I DONT GET YOU!   
(Well, I don't get you either)  
  
*Again, read the left column first.*  
  
  
I DON'T GET YOU!-----------------------------I DON'T GET YOU EITHER!  
  
When I gave you my help,-------------------When I asked for your help,  
you called me cocky.--------------------------you're tired of it, you told me.  
I was wondering -------------------------------I was wondering  
if you really loved me.------------------------if you really loved me.  
When you saw me kiss Allen,----------------When you gave your first kiss to Allen,  
I saw you sulking down there-----------------you saw me sorry down there  
But when we were almost engaged,----------And as if that wasn't enough,  
you said, "take care of her."------------------I had to bear to see you together!  
What was that?--------------------------------Didn't you notice that? = (  
Yes, you asked me to stay,------------------I did ask you to stay  
but you wanted only my power---------------that I wanted your power  
(Here, get it if you want it!!!)----------------But hey, were you expecting  
Can someone ever get colder?----------------that then, I'd ask you to be my lover?  
If you really love me,-------------------------If you really love me,  
how come to Allen you returned me?---------How come you didn't contradict,  
... ---------------------------------------------when I returned you to the Moon, Mystic?  
I JUST DON'T GET YOU!------------------------I JUST DON'T GET YOU EITHER!!! 


	3. You know the world just turned over (com...

Author's note: This is not really a note... I olnly wanted to say that I hope you enjoy the poem. It's as cute as the one on page 2.  
  
PAGE 3 :  
THE WORLD JUST TURNED OVER  
  
Dilandau's jaw got locked from screaming,  
Van summoning the Gundam Wing,  
and when Hitomi finally tired from running,  
you know the world just turned over.  
  
The Mystic Moon fell on Gaea,  
Folken, with lipstick seen,  
and when Van's shirt is colored green,  
you know the world just turned over.  
  
The sky collapsed from being too starry,  
Van lost oxygen in his travel to earth,  
and when Dilandau marries Celena,  
you know the world just turned over.  
  
But when the sky was unclear,  
and everything was in war here,  
then Hitomi admits her love for HIM,  
...  
AH! You know what happened to the world!!! 


	4. Along came a dragon (serious)

ALONG CAME A DRGAON  
  
Do you remember our first meet?  
you came, transcending from a light's summit  
a vortex-born dragon appeared,  
wreaked havoc, destroyed the placid.  
  
Yet now, you appear to me,  
a descent through the same beam  
although now, conquest is seen,  
flying the dragon you have been.  
  
Before, I tried to avoid you  
Why, who was in the way of my first kiss?  
But now as you appear with arms outstretched,  
you being my first was my only wish.  
  
The blush you wore before  
caused by a slap I merited you  
but now, uncontrol yourself,  
you blush in your own favor.  
  
Tow'rds the end you caused me,  
tears from hurtful words,  
tears from judging me,  
as a character only mindful of bounty.  
  
But in the real end,   
I never thought, but it happened,  
that myself I threw to you,  
In joy to meet my love in true.  
  
It was by accident I met mother Gaea,  
and regretted it from the start  
And still by accident, I met my heart's whim,  
and regretted to ever leave him.  
  
For I've met the dragon face to face,  
Now it ends with a warm embrace.  
  
----------------x--------------------  
  
author's note: I presume the reader has figured that the 'dragon' refers to three entities here. 


	5. An Invitation (comedy)

AN INVITATION  
  
WHO: You, Earthling, reading this  
WHAT: On a date, a moonlit bliss  
WHEN: Tomorrow night when the stars hang low  
WHERE: On a place called Gaea where time is slow  
HOW: To tell you honestly, I don't know. 


	6. Dame Fortune (serious)

DAME FORTUNE  
  
Draw the sheet that bindeth the world,  
let the celtic cross word the future,  
that the suffering of your heart,  
bring forth destruction foretold.  
  
Run against misfortune's gale,  
Leap out the worry of today,  
for tomorrow whadst thou hideth,  
shall be present and incurable.  
  
Thine words calm,  
Thine actions resolve,  
forgive the nature from which you were summoned,  
'tis where love is, afterall. 


	7. Dilandau and a Mirror (serious)

aye. dilly.  
  
DILANDAU AND A MIRROR  
  
Hey you, scarface, looking at me  
such arrogant flax-white hair  
and delirious blood bespeckled eyes,  
you dashing little devil.  
  
Garbed in black and red  
you, the reflection, should see,  
how the dragon scimpered away  
when he caught sight of me.  
  
Now, show me my smile  
It brings diabolical approval  
when tomorrow, that bitch will fall,  
this same smile will greet them all.  
  
And you, princess-faced lady  
of what business are you here?  
If you're going to brace me someday do it fast,  
that this blood-bound pain of me would end-  
let it not last.  
  
-----------------------------------  
awww...selena... 


End file.
